The Lovers
by DolfynRider
Summary: Parker makes a confession and things get a bit wild.


The Lovers

© June 26, 2009 – DolfynRider

**Title:** The Lovers

**Fandom:** Leverage

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Sophie/Parker

**Summary:** Parker makes a confession and though no one was supposed to hear, someone did.

**Disclaimer:** I have nothing to do with Leverage other than writing these stories, which I don't profit from, with as much as I wish I did.

The men had already left the meeting room, but Sophie and Parker had stayed behind.

"Hey, Parker, listen, they're doing some work on my house..." Sophie started.

"Which house?" Parker asked automatically, packing up her part of the paperwork from the recent job.

"Uhh, the one _here_, Parker."

"Oh...that's nice," Parker told her, desperate to get out of the office and away from Sophie.

"Parker! I'm trying to ask you something," Sophie told her.

Parker stopped at the door, looking back at the woman she loved, "What?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could spend the night at your place? There's a giant hole in my roof right now and my bedroom might get a little...wet...with the rain they're predicting tonight," Sophie explained.

Parker smirked at Sophie's mention of 'wet', then looked worried, "What about your couch?" she asked.

"I'm getting all new furniture so my only option at home is...floor."

"Hardwood was _your_ idea," Parker said, then started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny about....Ohh, Parker!" Sophie said, getting it, she knew Parker was more into women than men.

"What about Eliot or Hardison?" Parker asked her.

"They already left."

"So? _Call_ one of them," Parker told her.

"It'd be weird."

"What's wrong with Nate's place?" Parker asked, just as Sophie's phone rang.

Sophie scooted off to get away from Parker a little and whispered into the phone, then hung up.

"What did Nate want," Parker asked, "...and why didn't you ask him?"

"It's too weird, we still haven't really defined where we are and I think he might take things the wrong way, and if he didn't, I wouldn't know whether to be hurt, confused, frustrated, or glad about it," Sophie tried to explain before thinking, "Wait, how'd you know that was Nate?" she asked, ignoring Parker's first question.

"Good guess?" Parker laughed, then "You always try to sneak off and talk in whispers when it's him, just in case it's more than business-related."

"What?" Sophie asked, staring at her.

"Sophie, I've learned a lot...from all of you...I know how you study people now, what you do, what you look for," Parker told her, like it was so easy to figure people out.

"Okay...anyway, Parker, come on, you're the only other girl I got here, this is a 'girl thing'...please? Let me stay just for tonight?" Sophie was practically begging.

"In the first place, you of all people should know I'm not good at the 'girl thing', and second what about a hotel?" Parker asked her.

"Because...ohhh whatever, see you tomorrow," Sophie told her, practically stomping out.

***************

An hour later, Sophie lay on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to sleep. It seemed that no matter where she lay, she could feel the spring coils digging into her back. She tossed and turned and then tossed some more.

Upon rolling over, one more time to try to get comfortable, she almost screamed.

"Parker! What in the hell are you doing in here?" she asked the blond.

"I changed my mind," Parker informed her, "Besides, you look really uncomfortable. Come on, let's go," she said, holding out her hand which contained a small wad of cash.

"What's this?" Sophie asked, taking it anyway. Parker never liked to part with money and she loved to spend it, she just hoped there was a logical reason for the gesture.

"Yours."

"PARKER! When did you take this from me and, more importantly _why_ did you ta..." Sophie started.

Parker waved her hand, "No, it's from the lobby, why should you have to pay for an hour and a half?" she smiled.

What Sophie didn't know, and never would, was that Parker had stolen the money, just enough for the night - she _was_ somewhat honest now - instead of the whole till, she didn't ask for it back for her co-worker.

***************

"There ya go," Parker told her, after getting her set up in the spare bedroom of her apartment, "Goodnight, see ya in the morning," she said in a monotone.

"Hey, Parker..." Sophie called to her, in the middle of changing for bed.

"What?" Parker asked.

"Never mind, I was just going to ask what's wrong, but I know you by now," Sophie told her, crawling into the bed, though ditching the blankets, it was just too hot.

Parker's eyes went wide, "What?"

"I know you have your 'bedtime routine' and me being here messes that up, I'm sorry." Sophie apologized, hugging her.

"No, Sophie, you're making that routine better," Parker told her happily, hugging Sophie back, though more than a bit reluctantly.

Sophie's choice for bedtime was nothing more than a deep v-necked tank and thong and it took everything Parker had in her to resist touching something she shouldn't.

***************

Half an hour passed, Sophie still couldn't get to sleep, but she lay there, eyes closed, trying, knowing they had to be up early in the morning to head into the office, but Parker's panting and moaning wasn't helping her. _Why does she have to do that even when I'm here? _Sophie thought, _and what the hell did she mean by saying I made it better_?

Shortly after thinking that, her door opened, but Sophie was too tired to move, let alone ask Parker what she wanted, even though she couldn't sleep.

"Sophie? Sophie...are you awake?" Parker asked softly.

When Sophie didn't move, Parker figured she was sleeping.

"Sophie, I need to tell you something. I...I don't even know where to start..." Parker paused.

Thankfully, Sophie was facing the opposite direction, otherwise, Parker would have seen her eyes fling open, but she held still, wanting to hear what Parker was going to say.

"Look, I've never been good with talking to people, the whole crew knows that by now, but I'm even worse when it comes to...here," she paused, placing a hand on her heart, even though Sophie couldn't see her.

She waited for Parker to pour out her feelings about Hardison, just needing to talk about it, expecting Parker didn't want any replies so that's why she was talking to a supposedly sleeping Sophie instead of an awake, alert Sophie. However, what Parker said next almost made her fall off the bed.

"Sophie, damn it, I love you. Not 'just as friends', I mean _love_ love. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. When we're together, alone on some of the jobs, all I can think about is running my nails up and down your thigh, kissing those beautiful lips, running my fingers through that gorgeous hair...but it's so much more than that. I want to be close to you, I want to just lean into you when we watch TV, I guess cuddling is what it's called. Sex isn't important, not that I don't want to taste every inch of you, but...it's more than just a friends thing, and it's more – much more – than just sex or attraction," it all poured out of Parker so quickly, it was almost hard to hear her.

Sophie didn't know what to think about this news, but she sure as hell didn't want to let Parker know she was awake, so she closed her eyes, let out a loud fake snore, and rolled over.

"SOPHIE!" Parker yelled.

Her eyes flew open again, though this time to look into Parker's. You can only pretend to be asleep for so long, and the decibel of Parker's voice when she yelled...well, it was hopeless.

"What?" Sophie asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"When...how long...what did you hear?!" Parker demanded.

"What?" Sophie repeated, a bit more gentle this time.

"YOU DON'T SNORE, SOPHIE!!!" Parker shouted at her.

She was busted. She never knew she didn't snore, "Uhh...I heard 'more than just sex'...what were you saying?"

Parker turned to the door, "Nothing...go back to sleep."

"Parker! I want to know!" Sophie pleaded with her, desperately trying to make sure she hadn't really fallen asleep and dreamed the whole thing.

The next morning, Sophie was up earlier than necessary, and was already in the middle of making breakfast for the two of them – after having to go out to get the supplies – when Parker finally emerged from her room.

"Morning," Sophie said, happily.

"Ehhh..." was all Parker could muster. After she'd left Sophie's room, she had to perform her bedtime routine all over again thanks to Sophie sleeping on the covers. The sight of her body was too much.

"So, why were you screaming my name last night after you left my room?" Sophie asked, way too cheerfully. She knew now why Parker had said she made her bedtime routine better.

"What?" Parker asked in shock.

"I think I know why..." Sophie said, moving around the little island in the kitchen, quickly closing the distance between them, and throwing Parker onto the couch.

"No...no, you don..." Parker tried to explain, though she had no idea what lie she could dig up that Sophie wouldn't see through.

Sophie laid down on Parker and Parker's legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they spread without her realizing it. Sophie's hand was already caressing a breast. Parker moaned quietly.

Both women were still in their pajamas, if you could call it that, since Parker slept only in panties.

Parker's hand went down, grabbing at Sophie's lower back, trying to push the brunette into her more. Sophie rolled half-off of her so she could get into a better position, hands never leaving Parker's petite frame.

Parker moaned again, a little louder this time, as Sophie's lips met hers. Soft kisses at first. Though as their hands kept wandering, the kisses deepened. Open mouthed, they only teased each other, licking the others' lips, biting gently, even sucking.

Their hands now between the others legs, each hit clit, both gasped as the feelings swept over them. Their tongues now finally making contact. The dance was furious, each vying to be in control. Parker ultimately succeeded in sucking Sophie's tongue into her mouth. Sophie gasped, it was an odd, though pleasurable, feeling, and she returned the favor.

Parker's body squirmed as Sophie plunged 2 fingers into her. "I need you, Parker," Sophie half-whispered, half-moaned in that low, raspy voice of hers she didn't use often enough. The accent was just one of the things Parker loved about Sophie, she could listen to the brunette talk forever and never hear a word.

"Then take me," Parker told her as she kissed Sophie again, now sneaking a few fingers into her. Sophie's wetness made Parker moan once again. The feel of Sophie on her, the feel of being in Sophie, Sophie's chest pressed against hers, she wasn't sure how much longer she could take it.

Sophie felt around inside Parker, fingers grazing her most delicate area now and then, knowing she couldn't linger for it would set Parker off too quickly.

Their moans combined as Parker was giving her much of the same attention.

Parker's limber frame allowed her to kick one leg under Sophie and up on the couch while the other was planted on the coffee table. Sophie, much to Parker's surprise, was almost as flexible, kicking one leg up and behind herself to rest on the top of the couch near Parker's leg.

The move made her lose contact with Parker's body, and Parker groaned her displeasure, until she realized she had much better access to the part of Sophie she wanted the most.

Their fingers now pumping in and out, their alternate cries echoing in the room, somehow, Parker managed to latch on to one of Sophie's nipple and the move allowed Sophie to do the same.

Sophie worked her tongue in delicate circles while Parker sucked for all she was worth. Sophie cried out around Parker's nipple as her own was being stretched just the way she liked it. Parker was raising herself off of the couch with her shoulder blade so Sophie could continue her work.

They climaxed at the same time, yelling each others' name, laying almost too still as they rode out their orgasms.

Slowly, they came down for the high.

"What just happened?" Parker asked.

"I lied, I was awake the whole time, and since I told Nate to fuck off last night, and I've liked you for a while, I thought...why not give it a go?" Sophie told her, like she should have known. "You're so good at reading people now...ohhhh!" Sophie exclaimed, as one more tremor hit Parker.

Parker giggled "After shock...I love that...look, do I have goosebumps on my head?"

Sophie inspected and it was true. "I didn't know that was poooooosssss...." she felt her last tremor and rode through it, "...ible!" she finished, amazed.

Then finally, slowly, they removed their fingers from each other, and in a lusty version of 'cheers', entwined their fingers together, each licking the others' clean while both staring at the display.

"Sophie...do you have to go home today?" Parker asked, disappointed.

"Not really, but I probably should have stayed home last night." Sophie told her.

"What?" Parker shrieked, "I thought your house was being remodeled, what about all the constru..."

"No, I just wanted to spend the night with you. Too bad I wasn't in your bed. Tonight will be different, though," she laughed at Parker's expression, it was a new one, that's four different pouts Parker had. "I guess that's the 'you lied to me, but I'm sorta glad ya did' pout?"

Parker laughed hysterically at that and hit her with a pillow.

Sophie tried to retaliate, but Parker dodged just as the phone rang.

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes..." she paused, "Okay...see you in twenty-five, then, " she said and hung up.

"What was that?" Sophie asked her.

"_That_ was Nate, wanting _me_ to pick _you_ up so you won't be late, since you...how did he put that?...'obviously slept in and the phone isn't waking you'." Parker giggled as she tackled Sophie onto the floor.

"Hey! We have to go to work!" Sophie tried to protest.

"Yeah, but with me having to pick you up, we've got an extra fifteen before he gets suspicious, now kiss me!" Parker demanded, tilting Sophie's head towards her and softly kissing her one more time.

"What can we do in fifteen minutes?" Sophie asked.

"Shower!" Parker said, pulling her up as they headed into the bathroom.

They were only half an hour late getting into the office, Parker bitched about Sophie not being able to make up her mind on what to wear. Nate nodded, knowing Sophie, he believed it, even come from Parker, but Eliot caught her eyes. They were shifting from Nate to Sophie and he knew she was lying, as she smirked in Sophie's direction.


End file.
